Heartsong
A heartsong is a special song used for courting (or, in many cases, just for fun). Every emperor penguin has one in the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. Each youngster discovers theirs at a young age; they cannot be taught their heartsong, as the heartsong differs from penguin to penguin. As baby Gloria said in the first movie "We have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves. Its the voice inside who you truly are." They are taught that they must use this song to attract a mate. Some penguins (such as Mumble) use other methods. The heartsong is a reflection of what the penguins' personality is like. For example: Erik's heartsong was about how people underestimate unimportant people and that the unimportant people are the one's who suceed. Usage The process of finding a mate begins during the time before winter, when many emperors begin to sing their heartsongs all at once. This often involves each female being surrounded by a large group of males, who sing to her in hopes that she will like their singing. If their songs match up and the female likes the male, they mate. Also, all the penguins can join in and sing another's heartsong, as shown in the scene where everybody sings Boogie Wonderland - Mumble and Gloria's heartsong. This is also seen in the end of the film where the Emperors all danced to Songs of the Heart by Prince. In the winter, when the females leave to get food, they sing Never Can Say Goodbye by the Jackson Five. During the same winter the males are lead in a chant praising the Great Guin by the Elders. List of Heartsongs Gloria Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire Seymour The Message by Grandmaster Flash Memphis Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley Norma Jean Kiss by Prince Mumble He does not have a heartsong, as he cannot sing. Instead, he tap-dances. Speculation, however, exists that his heartsong may be I Wish by Stevie Wonder, due to the use of the song numerous times within the film, and also that since he cannot sing it, he taps it. He can also come up with a dance on the spot, and can easily tap to any song. During the end credits, he and other penguins are seen tapping/dancing to Song of the Heart by Prince. Bodicea (Bo) Bodicea has yet to find her heartsong, however, it may be some form of yodeling. Unnamed Penguins *''Only You'' by The Platters (Line: Only you can make this world seem right) *''Your Bon Bon'' by Ricky Martin (Line: Shake your bon bon, shake your bon bon) *''Hello'' by Lionel Richie (Line: Hello! Is it me you're looking for?) *''Let's Talk About Sex'' by Salt-N-Pepa (Line: Let's talk about eggs baby! Let's talk about you and me!) *''I'll Make Love to You'' by Boyz II Men (Line: I'll make love to you like you want me too, and I'll hold you tight, baby ohh) *Broken Wings by Mr. Mister (Line: Take these broken wings) Other Penguins The Amigos and other Adélie Penguins do not use heartsongs. Instead, they collect Lovestones. Whoever has the biggest pile is the most eligible mate. Ramon's heartsong is actually "My Way" by Frank Sinatra Erik His Opera by Omar Crook & E.G. Daily (Could also be E Lucevan Le Stelle from the opera Tosca) Atticus ''Mama Said Knock You Out '' by LL Cool JJ Category:Heartsongs Category:Lists